The Girl Next Door
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: Rose moves in next door to the Fullers, and unintentionally winds up with a perfect window view into Ramona's bedroom. Secretly watching her every night, Rose begins to learn more about Ramona and becomes completely infatuated with her. However after Rose winds up helping Ramona out with something important one night, the two ladies begin a real friendship that changes them forever
1. The Girl Next Door

My name is Rose Harbenberger. And this is the story of the summer that changed my life forever. The summer where my life as a girl ended, and my life as a woman began. Throughout my elementary school years, I had the biggest crush on a boy from my class named Max Fuller. There was some drama between his mom and my mom because they both liked the same guy, but they eventually worked things out and became friends. Which worked out a lot for me when on my first day of middle school: I discovered the house next door to Max's family was up for sale. I begged my mom to buy it. I begged and pleaded with her so much. And eventually... it actually worked. I was finally going to live next door to the love of my life. I was excited because I thought this would mean that me and my beloved would be able to look outside our bedroom windows every day and gaze upon each other's beauty. But it turns out... I forgot what side of the house Max's bedroom was on. Because the night I opened my new bedroom window to gaze at Max's house, I didn't see Max's bedroom... I saw his teenage room-mate: Ramona's bedroom.

I was very upset for a moment, but then my upsetness subsided as I began to watch what Ramona was doing. She was practicing some dance moves, and moved so gracefully as she did. She was like a goddess, moving light as a feather with the world going dark around her, so that life itself was focused on just her. And even though she moved every part of her body as she danced, somehow her hair still looked perfect as she moved. Ramona danced for about another hour, but it felt like a lifetime to my young mind. For it felt like I had died and gone to heaven and seen an angel appear before me. However, I felt like I was really about to die inside when the next moment happened. As Ramona's evening seemed to draw to a close, I saw her prepare her bed to sleep in. And then... I saw Ramona take her clothes off. Like... _all_ of her clothes off. Within seconds, her entire naked body was visible for me to behold. My eyes widened as I stared at the body of what had to be an angel on Earth. Her skin was completely smooth and looked soft all over. Her breasts were so round and mesmerizing. And her womanhood was a perfect shape that contained so much beauty. I then saw Ramona slowly get into bed and lay in it naked as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. I too then went to bed, and looked up too. Although I was looking up to heaven, thanking God for sending his beautiful angel down to this world and letting me gaze upon her beauty.

The events of that first night began to repeat themselves. Every night Ramona would dance and I would sit at my window, and stare at her graceful moves that would always draw in my eyes and soul. I wound up figuring out what songs she danced to, and downloaded them to my iPod. With the lights turned off in my room, and with plenty of space made, I then began to watch Ramona dance, and I imitated her dance moves, performing them myself to the same music. Then when it was time for Ramona to go to sleep every night, after I would watch her go through her ritual of slowly peeling off her clothing slowly, I would do it too. I would go to sleep in my bed every night completely naked, smiling knowing that Ramona was doing the same. Somehow sleeping the same way she did, made it feel like our souls were combined.

Then one Saturday, things began to change for me and Ramona. I was in my bathroom in the afternoon with my shirt off rubbing this special lotion over my chest very quickly with both hands. I received the lotion from a friend from school who told me it supposed to make my breasts start growing. However I stopped rubbing my chest when I heard loud sounds from next door. I went over to my window, and saw Ramona in her room arguing with her father. In anger, I heard Ramona say, "Come on dad. I just want to go to a concert with Ethan." Ramona's father then said, "No Ramona. You cannot stay out that late for a concert. Especially with a boy. Being out that late can cause a teenage boy and girl like yourself, to do _things_." Ramona angry then said, "This is so not fair!" Ramona then dove into her bed crying as her father walked out. I stood at my window, my heart aching for Ramona. Seeing her so sad and feeling hurt just broke my heart.

Later that night I was outside my house taking the trash out, when I heard a sound over the fence. I turned my head, and then became very surprised as I saw Ramona climbing over the fence into my yard. Ramona then hopped onto the ground and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me. The two of us both stood completely still for a moment. Finally I got bold enough and spoke first as I said, "Hey." Ramona then moved just one hand to wave as she said, "Hey. You're Max's friend Rose, aren't you?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. I moved in next door awhile back. So... whatcha doing climbing into our yard late at night?" Ramona who now looked a bit worried said, "I... ugg. Listen, there's a late night concert I want to attend with my boyfriend, but my parents won't let me. So I have to sneak out to see it. Please don't tell anybody you saw me." I then smiled and said, "Don't worry. No one will know. Not Max. Not nobody." A surprised and happy looking Ramona said, "Really?" I then held out my pinky finger and said, "Really. I promise I won't tell anyone. Pink swear." Ramona smiled as she held out her pinky finger, and we did a pinky finger handshake. Once that ended, Ramona dashed off and said, "Thanks Rose. You're the best!" My face blushed and my heart beat faster as I heard Ramona say those words. Ramona called me the best. It was like... we were best friends now. I laid in my bed naked that night unable to get a wink of sleep. All I could do was hear my heart beat, and smile knowing Ramona was going to have a fun evening thanks to my help. And knowing Ramona was happy... made me incredibly happy too.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Girl Who Danced With Me

I had a big smile on my face. When and where did I have this smile? Everywhere and anywhere I went. I was now friends with Ramona Gibbler; the coolest and most beautiful and most amazing person ever. And after that night where we did our pinky swear, our friendship only grew. A few days later Max invited me to a pool party he was having, and low and behold: Ramona was there too. As she walked around the pool talking to people, it was too tempting to not do anything but stare at her beautiful body for awhile. She wore a black bikini with rainbow sparkles on it. Her skin as she walked about, sparkled too. She must've put her favorite lotion on that morning. Even though I had seen Ramona naked through her bedroom window before, I had never gotten a chance to see the areas of skin usually covered by clothing so close before. Her stomach showed she didn't have an once of fat on her, her belly button was small but so adorable, and from what parts of her that weren't covered by her bikini bottom: the skin of her butt looked very smooth and soft. I was becoming convinced than ever that Ramona was some sort of reincarnated goddess, because no regular woman could look that beautiful.

Eventually in the middle of our pool party, a basketball hoop was set up in the water. Ramona and Jackson began to play a silly basketball game in the water against each other. Jackson then got Max to sit on his shoulders so he could more easily win with his help. In a silly voice Ramona said, "No fair. I don't have any help." Then Ramona's eyes turned and she looked right at me. Our eyes made contact, and Ramona held her hand out and motioned to me as she said, "Come on over here Rose and help me." I jumped out of my seat and began to walk towards Ramona wearing my pink bikini. A beaming smile went across my face. Ramona needed me. She needed my help. She wanted me. I couldn't have been happier. I jumped in the water, and then Ramona picked me up and sat me on her shoulders. I smiled as I felt Ramona wrap her hands around my lower legs and hold me up. Never before had our bodies been so close together. It felt like magic. Ramona then moved through the water, and together we nabbed the little basketball from the boys. We moved quickly; rushing, spinning, and dodging. It was almost like a dance. When it all ended, Ramona sat me on the edge of the pool and gave me a high five while saying, "Thanks Rose. You're the best." I smiled as my heart skipped a beat while hearing those words. It was true. Ramona really did think of me as her best friend.

As time went on, me and Ramona would spend more time together. Every Tuesday and Friday evening, Ramona would take out the trash. I would watch from my bedroom window, waiting to see when she would come out. Then just as she did, I quickly grabbed the trash bag from the kitchen and went out to casually _run into_ her. We'd always chat a bit and ask the other how their day went. Ramona would sometimes tell me about things bothering her in her life like teachers at school, her parents, the annoying girls in her class. And as she talked, I just listened. My heart ached as I heard Ramona tell me the terrible tales of her teenage life. How could so many people in the world be so cruel to this innocent angel? But then one night, Ramona told me of a different kind of problem. She said that she wanted to go on a date with Ethan that weekend, but since her parents would be out of town, they didn't want her going out on a date. Something about how they wanted to always be within a ten mile radius of Ramona whenever she was on a date. But then I came up with the most brilliant solution. I then said, "Why don't you just say you're babysitting me? My mom is going on a business trip and will be gone from Saturday afternoon to Sunday morning. You could babysit me, and while everyone thinks you're sitting in my house all night, you could be having your night on the town with Ethan." A pleasantly surprised Ramona smiled and said, "Oh my gosh Rose. That could actually work. But... what about you? I so couldn't leave you actually home alone. And if your mom calls me to check in on you, I would have to put you on the phone if she asks." Then with a little smirk on my face, I said, "Well... I could join you and Ethan on your date." Ramona looked down with a little sigh, and then said, "You know what... sure. A night on the town with my boyfriend and my best gal friend. Sounds good to me."

I tried to remain calm as Ramona consented to my plan. But on the inside I was squealing and jumping for joy. I was about to experience what a real life date with the coolest woman in all of existence was like. I was thrilled beyond belief. As planned, Ramona was set up to be my babysitter for the 18 hours my mom would be away from home. As soon as my mom left, Ramona said, "Okay. We'll be leaving in two hours to meet with Ethan. Anything you wanna do till then?" I then said, "Well... can you do my hair and makeup so I look as pretty as you?" Ramona seemed humbled by my question, and instantly agreed. We spend over an hour working on my hair and makeup in the bathroom. Feeling Ramona's soft delicate fingers move across my hair and face, making me look more beautiful, was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was like being in the presence of a goddess, and getting 100% of her attention. It felt practically like a spiritual experience.

We eventually met up with Ethan at this restaurant near the beach. Ethan apparently didn't know I was coming along. Ramona quickly explained that she had to babysit me, and Ethan quickly understood. Ethan was kind enough to let me eat with him and Ramona. But after awhile, he gave me a bunch of quarters and told me to play video games at the arcade machines nearby. As he did, I saw Ramona look at me and said _please _with her lips. I nodded and walked away with the quarters in my hand. I remained at an arcade machine that kept me as close to where Ramona and Ethan were. I saw them begin to hold hands and look into each other's eyes lovingly. I was happy that Ramona was happy. She was the mos amazing human being in all the world, and deserved to be with whoever made her most happy. I only hoped Ethan understood that he was sitting across from the most beautiful woman in the history of existence.

After dinner, the three of us spent time on the beach. It was dark so we didn't go in the water. But we did spend time sitting and walking, while talking on the sand. Eventually Ramona and Ethan began to slow dance together to some romantic music playing the distance. I sat a ways away from them giving them space and privacy. This was Ramona's special happy moment, and I didn't want to disturb it. However their dance stopped when Ethan said he was going to get ice cream for all of us. Being temporarily left alone now, Ramona then saw me sitting away from her and said, "Hey Rose. Wanna dance?"

My heart beat faster than it ever had before. Ramona Gibbler, the most beautiful woman in all of existence wanted to dance with me? This was like a literal dream come true. I then walked over to Ramona and soon... she was grabbing my left shoulder with her right hand, and touching my right hand with her left hand. She began to lead me in a slow dance. I looked up into her eyes, as she looked down at mine. She had a big smile on her face and even giggled a bit at one point. I simply kept a content smile on my face the whole time. And content truly was the best word to describe me in that moment. As we swayed back and forth together, it was like all of time and space stood still around us. There I was. Me and her. Dancing together. The two girls that lived next door each other sharing a special dance. It was just me... and the greatest woman in the world.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Girl Who Kissed Me

I was happier now than I had ever been in my life. Me and Ramona Gibbler were the best of friends now. When she wasn't going on some date with Ethan, Ramona and me would now sometimes go to the mall together, and we even saw a movie once with each other. Because places we went to were crowded sometimes, Ramona would often grab a hold of my hand to keep me from getting lost. But once she touched my hand, I never let go. The feeling of her hand touching mine; it was like our souls were connecting. Then one day when we were having lunch at a restaurant in the mall, I saw Ramona doing some quick texting. Judging by the smile on her face, I immediately said, "Having a flirty text with Ethan?" Ramona put her phone down and smiled as she said, "Guess, it's pretty obvious." Out of curiosity, I then said, "Ramona... are you and Ethan going to get married one day?" Ramona began to blush a bit as she said, "Well... probably. We actually have been talking about doing it as soon as we're out of high school. My parents definitely aren't thrilled about the idea though." I then asked, "Why not?" Ramona then rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, they say if we married that young we wouldn't be ready and stuff like that. Said I need college and/or a job first. But what they don't understand is how powerful love is. You know, love conquers all. When you're with the right person, you make it work." I then curiously asked, "What if your parents don't let you marry Ethan?" Ramona then smirked and said, "Then we'll probably run away together. Maybe to Mexico or something. Have a baby and then raise it there." Then with a voice of pure innocence, I asked, "Could I come with you two? That baby mind need a nanny or something. I'd happy to live with you." Ramona with a little smile as she said, "Heh. Well... if you want, sure."

The rest of that day my soul jumped for joy. Ramona and Ethan were going to run away to live happily ever after one day, and they were going to let me come with them. I was going to get to spend the rest of my life basking in the glory of the beautiful goddess: Ramona herself. My heart was racing in anticipation for when this glorious time would come. But then it began to beat even faster upon the images I later saw that night. I stood in the darkness of my room in my underwear, watching Ramona's room and waiting to see her do her magnificent evening ritual. But instead, a change in plans happened. I saw Ramona and Ethan enter the bedroom on this particular night. As soon as they locked the door, they began to kiss... and take off all their clothes. And soon they both had their underwear off. My eyes widened as I saw what was beginning to happen. I had learned of this in Health class, and heard enough talking in the girls locker room to know what was happening. Ramona and Ethan were about to have sex.

My heart beat even faster as my eyes widened completely as I took in every little detail I saw. I had seen Ramona naked from a distance plenty of times, but had never seen a young man naked before. While I had seen illustrations of a naked man in my health class before, obviously seeing one in real life was a whole different thing. Now while I assumed most couples had sex in bed (which was the notion movies had given me), Ramona and Ethan seemed to be doing something different. Ethan had Ramona sit her beautiful naked butt cheeks on the desk in her room and then wrap her legs around his torso. The two then wrapped their arms around each other and then Ethan pushed Ramona's back against the wall and then... Ethan's manhood entered Ramona's womanhood and their love making began. The two began to moan as the lower halves of their bodies began to jerk back and forth. Ethan's face was that of a simple man enjoying himself. But Ramona was leaning her head back with a big smile with a face that indicated she had never felt so much happiness in her life.

I continued to watch the two make love, as I stood happy knowing Ramona was happier than she had ever been before. I wished there was some way I could share in her happiness. And then... I pulled down my underwear and found a way to share in this moment in my own way. I pushed two of my fingers into my own young womanhood and began to pleasure my body. I wanted to feel the same feelings Ramona was feeling now. I pretended my two fingers were Ethan's manhood as I began to pump them into my body back and forth; leaning my head back smiling just as Ramona was. The feelings and sensations overwhelmed me. I had no idea my body could feel so good all over. It was like the feeling of happiness was touching every molecule in my body. I wondered how this could be happening since I wasn't the one that was having actual sex. But then I realized that me and Ramona have a connection. Our souls are tethered together, so through supernatural power, I was somehow being allowed to feel the pleasure she was feeling. I continued to push my two fingers in and out of my young womanhood, smiling as I shared in this intimate moment with Ramona and Ethan. I continued to perform the actions of pleasure on myself as I saw Ramona and Ethan shake even more. I saw Ramona squeeze Ethan even harder and then... I'm certain they shot their man and woman fluids out... because my own womanly fluids came out of me at that exact same moment too. For a second I was bothered by the sticky stuff that was on both me and the floor now. But my attention quickly back to a smiling Ramona and Ethan who then kissed, and then went into bed together. I smiled as I cleaned myself off with a towel, and then went into bed too; naked and smiling, knowing that I had just shared in the most amazing moment of Ramona's life.

About three weeks later, my mom was going to go out of town and got Ramona to babysit me. Since Ethan was working that night, me and Ramona this time around really did just stay at my house. After eating dinner together, Ramona drew a warm bath for me (since my mom told her to do so). However when Ramona was making dinner that night she got a bit messy. She was going to take a shower in the other bathroom in the house, but then I decided to say the boldest thing in my life. I said, "Well you could always take a bath with me." I suddenly became worried after saying that. Would Ramona think I was mad or crazy for suggesting that? Would she think I was being creepy? But then I sighed a big breath of relief as Ramona said, "Eh. It would conserve water and we're both girls, so... sure."

I got into the warm bath first, but then when Ramona stepped into the bath tub completely naked I almost lost my breath. I had obviously seen her naked before, but never this close. The smoothness of her skin, the firmness of her butt, the size of her breasts, every little hidden freckle, every private area of her body... all of it I could now completely see up close. It was like dreams and reality had merged together. Once she was sitting in the water with me, Ramona said, "Hey. You want me to wash your hair?" I quickly nodded. Ramona then got behind me and began to lather my shoulder length blond hair. I leaned back and rested the back of my head against her breasts as Ramona ran her beautiful fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and began to think that this is what heaven must be like. If I was to die, and learn the afterlife was just exactly like this all day, then I would live in eternal happiness. The feeling of Ramona's gentle fingers moving through my hair, the soft but firm skin of her breasts touching my head as I rested upon them, simply being in the presence of God's most beautiful and favorite angel... I was truly in paradise.

Once Ramona was done washing my hair, she let me wash hers. As I did, I then said, "You're so beautiful Ramona. Ethan is lucky to have you as his girlfriend." Ramona smiled as she said, "Thanks. Although you're beautiful too. Max is lucky to have you in his life too." I then said, "I guess. Max is nice and all but... we aren't as close as you and Ethan. I mean Max hasn't even kissed me. Says he wants to wait until we're adults or something like. I'm just worried that one day I'll be starting college, and be the only girl on campus who's a bad kisser." Ramona then in a sympathetic tone said, "Oh, don't think that. Here, I'll show you what kissing feels like." Then Ramona turned to face me and I experienced the greatest moment of my life. Ramona Gibbler kissed me on the lips. Now technically, it was just a quick peck on the lips that lasted for two seconds. But those two seconds felt like two lifetimes for me. The feeling of the skin of her lips touching mine, the scent of cherry chap-stick escaping from her mouth to me, the quick brushing of her nose hitting my nose, the feeling of her breath escaping from her mouth to mine; it was the most beautiful moment of my life. Once the kiss ended, Ramona simply made a goofy smile at me as she said, "See. Now you've kissed somebody, you can scratch _that_ off your middle school bucket list." I immediately began to blush as I crossed my hands and said, "Thank you."

Soon after, we got out of the bath rub and dried off. Ramona took me to my room and wanted to tuck me into bed before I went to sleep. As I put on my underwear though Ramona said, "Hey. I got a pair of panties just like." I then innocently said, "Oh really. What a coincidence." As I got ready to get into bed, Ramona began to glance around my bedroom since she had never been in it before. Ramona's eyes then went to my iPod which was still on with a list of songs showing. Ramona then said to me, "Hey. My playlist of music I play in my room is exactly the same as this." Still trying to sound innocent I said, "Really? Huh." Then as Ramona continued to look around she said, "Hey. And you have the same type of makeup kit I've got. And you've got bed sheets just like mine." Then Ramona looked outside my bedroom window and said, "Wait a minute. You can see right into my bedroom from here." Ramona then looked right at me with a confused and worried look. Suddenly the sound of a door downstairs opening could be heard. I then quickly said, "Oh. That's my mom. Better go down and see her. Good night!" Ramona instantly left and I then slept soundly happy that I just had the greatest evening of my life.

Me and Ramona didn't talk at all for the next few days. But then one night when I was taking out the trash, I saw Ramona sitting near the trash cans of her house on the ground crying. I quickly ran up to Ramona and said, "Ramona, what is it? What's wrong?" Ramona who's face was full of wet and dried up tears said, "Everything. And I can't tell anyone. Not my friends. Not my family. Not Ethan." I then touched Ramona's shoulders as I said, "You can tell me Ramona. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." Ramona began to wipe some tears from her face as she said, "Oh God. I can't believe I'm about to confide in an eleven year old, but you're probably the only person who won't shame me if I do." Ramona then sat quiet for a moment as she took several deep breaths. Then Ramona finally looked right at me and said, "Rose... I'm pregnant."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Girl I Had to Save

I stood in shock as Ramona said those words. She was pregnant? How could that be? Girls aren't supposed to get pregnant until they get married, or at least not after the first time they have sex and... this was too confusing for me. Why was this happening to Ramona? Why? I didn't know what to say to Ramona. I didn't know how to help her. I didn't know what to do. The only thought that came to my mind that I felt I could say to Ramona was, "Does Ethan know?" Ramona began to sit up as she looked at me and said, "No. And... I... I don't even know if I should tell him." I stood silent. Still uncertain of what to say. But then another question finally came to mind and I said, "What are you going to do?" Ramona stood up as she looked down and said, "I don't know." It broke my heart to see Ramona like this. How could something so tragic like this happen to this angel before me?

Ramona eventually walked away from me back into her home. I looked outside my bedroom window that night but with my clothes on for a change. I saw Ramona was in just her clothes too. She was sitting still on her bed, looking at her phone. Not texting, not calling, not talking. She was just starring at the screen of her phone. Like she was intending to use it to contact somebody, but couldn't bring herself to do so. This went on for about an hour. She sat completely still on her bed, while I sat completely still at my window. In my mind I begged God to give Ramona a second chance, or some way to make all of this trouble disappear. In my soul, I was screaming up at the Lord asking him how he could do this to his greatest creation.

A month passed. Ramona continued her daily routine but all the joy of her life was now gone. She didn't smile anymore. She didn't dance anymore. She didn't lay in her bed naked anymore. She didn't seem to enjoy any aspect of life anymore. She just walked around and did some motions, and that was it. Finally after a month one afternoon I was sitting in my room doing homework when I suddenly heard the sound of Ramona's mother yelling, "How could you?" I rushed to my window and looked into Ramona's room. There Ramona was sitting on her bed like she was in some interrogation booth with nothing but shame on her face. Her mother was in front of her yelling at her. However the yelling didn't seem to be coming from a place of anger. It seemed to be coming from a place of disappointment; a place of pain. Except for a few words here and there, I couldn't hear what they were saying. But the event seemed to end with both Ramona and her mother crying sad tears as they both hugged.

Two nights later, I looked into Ramona's bedroom and saw she wasn't there. It wasn't the first time Ramona had been somewhere else but this time was different. Many of her clothes and possessions were gone. Her alarm clock, her phone charger she kept right by the window, her winter coat she hung near her door; they were all missing. I began to worry about what had happened to Ramona. Could a girl who got pregnant before she was married be taken to jail? Was Ramona disowned by her family and sent to live on the streets? Did she run away? I couldn't get a wink of sleep that night, fearing the worst for my best friend. I had to find out where she was. I had to go save her.

Two days later, I was fortunate enough to catch Ramona's mother walking to her car on her way to work. I casually said, "Good morning Mrs. Gibbler." Ramona's mother smiled and said, "Oh, hello Rose." Still trying to sound casual I said, "So, um... I haven't seen Ramona in awhile. My mom was hoping to ask her to babysit again and..." Ramona's mother cut me off and said, "Oh, I'm sorry sweety. Ramona is spending some time with her great aunt for the next few months. It's kind of part of a student exchange program. But I'll let her know you miss her." I nodded and said, "Okay. Thanks."

I didn't believe for a second Ramona's mother was telling me the _entire_ truth. Ramona must have moved away but it couldn't have been for some student exchange program. What I wasn't sure of was if Ramona was really with her great aunt. Was she possibly hiding out with her family so her friends back home didn't know she was pregnant? Or was she maybe at some secret Catholic Reform School, where they hound up girls who are terrible sinners and isolate them from the rest of society forever since they were so bad. I had to know what the truth was.

I tried casually running into Ramona's mother again, trying to get my hands on her phone for clues. But then I realized, I had no idea on how to hack a phone for information. So that was a no good option. But then one day as I went to get mail from the mailbox right outside my house, an idea hit me. Maybe there was a clue I could get from the mail Ramona's mother was getting. I began to regularly look through the mail that was being delivered next door that had Ramona's mother's name on it. I didn't take envelopes that said they were from banks and important places. But then one day I saw a hand written envelope that said it was from a Barbara Gibbler. I guessed this was the name of Ramona's great aunt. I took the envelope and opened it. It had a hand written letter in it telling Kimmy Ramona was doing fine. I thanked God in that moment for old women who still send snail mail. Thanks to the envelope I now had the address of where Ramona was. I searched for it on Google, and saw it was an hour and a half away by car. That was good because I knew exactly who could drive me there.

The next morning I skipped school. Since my mom never saw me out to the bus stop anymore I began to race down the street. And within a few minutes I got to my destination... Ethan's house. I knocked on the door hard calling out to Ethan. Ethan eventually answered the door and said, "Whoa. Rose. What's wrong? Why do you look so..." I held up the envelope I obtained yesterday and said, "I know where Ramona is. We have to go save her." Confused, Ethan then said, "Whoa? What do you mean save her? Her mom said she was in a student exchange program and..." I cut Ethan off and said, "She lied. Ramona's mom made Ramona move away because Ramona is pregnant." Ethan suddenly had a stunned look on his face. I could see it in his eyes. Ramona never told him. But I could tell he believed me. He obviously hadn't been getting texts or calls from Ramona. He obviously knew something was wrong. And I was the one to help him connect those final dots.

Ethan then said, "Okay. Give me the address. I'll go find out if she's okay." I stomped my foot and said, "No. I'm going with you." Ethan looking worried said, "No. I can't do that. It be like kidnapping. I..." I cut Ethan off and in a strong firm voice I said, "No. I love Ramona as much as you. We're both going to save her together." Ethan sighed and reluctantly led me to his car. We both then took off down the road in his vehicle. I didn't matter to me that I was skipping school. I didn't matter to me that no one else knew where I was. I was going to save Ramona and was going to do whatever it took to make that happen.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The Girl

I sat in Ethan's car silently as he drove his car down the Golden Gate Bridge. There were no other thoughts going through my head other than briefly noting a few things around me. I couldn't think about the past, the future, my hopes, my dreams, my fears. All I could think about was saving Ramona. I had to see her. I had to help her. I needed her. Me and Ethan eventually reached the address. I looked at Ethan as he parked near the curb and realized he had as little plan as me. With a look of slight desperation he said, "Any ideas?" I then went into my backpack, and saw my old Girl Scout sash at the bottom of the bag. I thanked myself for never cleaning out of my bag, and then looked at Ethan as I said, "Lay low. I'll handle this."

I walked up to the door of the house I knew Ramona was in. I rang the doorbell. I stood nervously, not certain of what was to happen next. An old woman answered the door. She had a friendly face but I knew appearances could be deceiving. She smiled and said, "Yes. Can I help you?" With a deceiving smile of my own I said, "Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" The old woman said, "Oh no. I'm a little to old for sweets." I then stepped a little closer to her and said, "What about any family members? You have kids or maybe _teenagers_ living with you, that would maybe like some?" The old woman then said, "Hmm. That actually does sound smart. But where are your cookies?" Not missing a beat I said, "Oh, we're selling at the grocery store down the street at 50% off today. I'm just advertising for my troop." The old woman then said, "Oh, how lovely. Well I usually go shopping on Thursday, but maybe I'll head out today. Thank you for letting me know young lady." The old woman then gently closed the door. I ran over to Ethan's car and jumped in. Ethan then said, "So, did you figure out a way we can get in? And what about the the old lady there keeping us from Ramona?" I smirked and said, "I just told an old lady there's a big sale happening at her nearby grocery store. Trust me. She'll be out of our hair in just a few minutes."

My plan wound up working perfectly. The old woman left within minutes. Once she was out of sight, me and Ethan got out of the car and walked around the back of the house. There we saw a large tree in the back yard, and several bedroom windows that had large tree branches going towards them. I looked at Ethan and said, "Okay. I'll go try getting in through the windows and look for Ramona. You watch the front." Ethan nodded and ran off. I crawled up the tree and slowly worked my way down one long branch that went towards a bedroom window. And then... I saw her. It was Ramona. She was sitting on a bed wearing a white shirt with a blue blanket resting on her shoulders as she looked at a book. Her hair looked like it had been worked on recently as it now had wavy curls at the end. Her skin still looked as soft as ever, but her stomach was beginning to show the more obvious signs of pregnancy.

I then grabbed some acorns I saw on the tree and threw them at the window. Ramona immediately turned in my direction, her eyes wide in surprise as she saw me. She immediately opened the window and said, "Rose!? What are you doing here!?" With a happy tone I said, "I'm here to rescue you Ramona. Ethan is here too and we're here to bust you out." Ramona's face than changed to a facial expression that threw me off balance. I thought within seconds of seeing me, Ramona would be happy and relieved. But instead she now looked upset and annoyed. As she looked at me she said, "I don't need to be rescued. And how did you find me and... Ugg. Ethan is here too? Does he know about..." Ramona then pointed to her stomach with a nervous look. Nervous now myself I then said, "Yes." Ramona covered her face with her hands for a few seconds and then said, "Okay. First, I'm not a prisoner, so relax. Second, there's a park down the street that has a playground with a red slide. Tell Ethan, I'll meet you there in an hour." I nodded and said, "Okay."

I went back to the car and told Ethan what would happen. Needless to say, we were at the park in no time and spent nearly an hour waiting for Ramona. We both sat at a picnic table near a playground waiting for Ramona, not saying a word to each other. As I sat, I felt just the slightest chill of a breeze hit me as the wind rolled by me. I then glanced at Ethan and saw from his face that he was more lost in thought than I was. To know Ramona was carrying his child, and not knowing what he was to do next must have been terrifying. Then right at the hour mark, the two of us saw Ramona walking towards our table. She was wearing a blue dress with a dark blue coat over it. Her hair was blowing a bit in the wind as she approached me and Ethan. Despite not looking annoyed anymore, I could see in Ramona's eyes she was still upset. But upon more closely seeing them, I could see her eyes were filled with sadness; sadness from a pain that she truly believed could never go away. Me and Ethan both stood up. And without saying a word, Ramona and Ethan immediately hugged each other. Tears filled their eyes as they did. Then Ramona got on her knees, and gave me a hug as well. And as we did, I unexpectedly felt tears coming from my eyes as well.

Eventually Ramona stood up and looked at Ethan again as she said, "I am so sorry Ethan I didn't tell you." Ethan then said, "Don't be sorry Ramona. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." Ramona then said, "No. I am sorry. I should've told you why I was leaving so you wouldn't have to worry and come find me." I then spoke up and said, "It was more than just finding you Ramona. We had to rescue you so we could all be together again. And since your family kicked you out Ramona, maybe we can now all run away together and..." Ramona cut me off and said, "I wasn't kicked out Rose. My mom _wanted_ me to stay. I made myself leave. I asked to stay with my great aunt. I didn't want anyone else to know what had happened. I didn't want people to see I was pregnant. I... I was ashamed. I was completely and totally mortified and ashamed." Ramona then began to fall to her knees as she broke down and began to sob. Ethan then helped her up so she could sit on the bench at the picnic table. Ethan then said, "Ramona... I think we have some things to talk about." Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah." Ramona then looked at me and said, "Rose, could you give us some privacy?"

I wanted to listen in on everything Ramona and Ethan were talking about. I wanted to understand what was happening. But I also wanted to respect Ramona's wishes. So I walked away from them. I went over to the playground and sat on one of the swings. I swayed back and forth on it as memories of my early childhood days flashed through my mind. For a moment, I envied my younger self; for she only had to worry about how much sand got into her shoes. She didn't have to worry about her best friend being pregnant, and having to figure how to save her. It hurt me inside that Ramona believed she didn't need saving. Why would Ramona leave behind the two people in the world she loved most, and think that was for the best?

I still glanced over at Ramona and Ethan speaking. I saw them talk, briefly hold hands while sitting on opposite sides of the table, cry a little bit more, and then just talk again. Then Ramona got up and by herself walked over to me. She then sat at the swing next to mine. Ramona then said, "Hey Rose. Look... I'm sorry I got kinda mad when you first saw me earlier." I made a little smirk and said, "It's okay. So... what did you and Ethan talk about?" Ramona took a deep breath and then said, "We talked about... how I'm going to give my baby up for adoption." I suddenly became panicked and said, "What? No. You're that baby's mother. And Ethan is the father. You two were gonna get married, and run away together. And then I was going to be your baby's nanny. And we were all gonna live happily ever after!" Ramona had sadness and pain in her eyes as she said, "Rose, that was a fantasy we had that was never going to happen. You think me and Ethan are actually ready to be parents? With what money? With what real jobs? Neither of us owns a home. Neither of us has finished high school. We aren't ready. We aren't prepared. This baby I'm carrying needs a home and mother with stability. It doesn't need a teenage girl with messed up parents of her own. And it clearly doesn't need a mother with her own messed up mind and..."

I immediately cut Ramona off and said, "You don't have a messed up mind Ramona. You're the coolest, smartest, and most beautiful person in the world. You'll figure out what to do. It'll turn out right. Everything will turn right for the girl who is the most amazing person in the world." Tears began to fill my eyes as Ramona looked stunned for a moment. Then Ramona put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Rose, I get that you really look up to me. You dress like me, have the same music and makeup as me, and see me as some perfect person. But I'm not perfect Rose. I wasn't some amazing princess in a castle you were looking at through that window of yours. I'm just the girl next door Rose. A girl who is flawed, not perfect, and makes mistakes just like you do. I'm just sorry you had to see me at my worst." The tears in my eyes increased and then suddenly I just lost it and bawled my eyes out as Ramona took me into her arms and held me as we both cried. I could feel Ramona sway her body on the swing back and forth as we both cried. As we did, the feeling of swaying on the swing brought a flash of memories of my early childhood back to my mind for a moment, fittingly enough as this was the also the same moment... where my childhood ended.

Ramona and Ethan eventually walked me over to the bus stop for a special Express Bus that would take me back to San Francisco, with the final destination actually being two blocks from my house. Ramona said she wanted to talk to Ethan some more and insisted I had to get home. As the bus began to arrive at the bus stop, Ramona got on her knees and then hugged me. I squeezed her tight crying again, holding her as long as I could. Eventually Ramona gently pushed me onto the bus. Ethan took care of the bus fare as I stepped towards my seat. I sat at the very back of the bus and looked back at Ramona. I waved to her and she waved back. The bus then began to go down on a long road as I saw the image of Ramona get smaller and smaller. But before she was out of my sight, I saw Ethan come towards Ramona and begin to hug her. It seemed like they were starting to kiss but it was too far away for me to be able to tell for sure.

I made it home but got there a little late. Mom was mad at me. I lied and said I hid out at the library. I was grounded for awhile but there were no long term consequences that followed. I never saw Ramona again. Her parents both eventually moved away and I couldn't get any specific details on where they went from her family's friends. Ethan moved away too, also with his family. Whatever happened to either Ramona or Ethan remained a mystery. I asked around for the next three years from anyone who remotely knew them if they had heard from them. One guy said he saw a picture online of Ramona and Ethan together in Washington DC but couldn't show me he said because the picture got deleted. Another guy said he heard Ramona and Ethan were spotted by his uncle living in a small town in Colorado raising a baby. Meanwhile one girl I talked to said she heard Ramona was in college right now and was seeing someone new. Despite never getting answers on what happened to Ramona, a part of me inside believed that wherever she was... she was happy. Maybe it was because we still had some deep bond... or maybe it was because believing that was the only thing that helped me sleep at night.

I prayed every day to God for Ramona's happiness, for her well-being, and that her baby wherever he or she was, was good and healthy. I never did tell anyone about my close relationship with Ramona or that I knew she got pregnant. I knew spreading that information would tarnish people's memories of her and hurt her. But then one day as I cried in my room praying harder than ever that Ramona was okay, my mom walked in on me and asked what was wrong. And then I told her. I told her everything. From how I got close to Ramona, how she got pregnant, and what happened the last time I saw her. My mom comforted me and then lovingly said, "I'm glad you still care for Ramona. It's important to love others no matter where they are. But instead of just praying for Ramona sweety... have you considered praying for yourself?"

Upon hearing my mom say those words, all of the molecules in my brain began to re-arrange. For years now every day my mind had been focused so much on _Ramona_, it hadn't been focused on what was best for _myself_ at all. I realized that the time I spent with Ramona would forever be important to me, and I would never forget it. But it was then that I realized, it was time for me to focus on just _myself_ for a change. So after school one day, I knocked on a door, my friend Max answered it, and I said, "Hey Max. I know it's been awhile, but you wanna just hang out and have some simple fun together?"

**THE END**


End file.
